The present invention relates to a yarn tension sensor adapted for use with a textile yarn processing machine.
In the production and processing of multi-filament yarns, such as the false twist texturing operation, the yarn tension is an important process parameter. Specifically, temporary fluctuations of the yarn tension will have a significant influence on the quality of the yarn, and for this reason, a satisfactory yarn tension sensor must have an adequately high natural frequency so as to be adapted to follow the frequency of the fluctuations of the tension. This requirement presents difficulties, however, since the vibrations of the machine itself may lead to oscillations of the tension sensor.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a yarn tension sensor which is able to follow the fluctuations of the yarn tension, and which is relatively insensitive to machine vibrations and other external disturbances.